Bully (2006)
Bully is an action-adventure video game developed by Rockstar Vancouver and published by Rockstar Games. It was released for the PlayStation 2 in North America on October 17, 2006. Voices *Jimmy Hopkins: Gerry Rosenthal *Gary Smith: Peter Vack *Pete Kowalski: Matt Bush *Derby Harrington: John LaVelle *Johnny Vincent: Rocco Rosanio *Russell Northrop: Cody Melton *Earnest: Jesse Tendler *Algie: Brett Tabisel *Lola: Phoebe Strole *Beatrice: Caitlin Greer *Mandy: Elena Franklin *Zoe: Molly Fox *Melvin: Charlie Saxton *Pinky: Kaiji Matiss *Tad: Baron Vaughn *Clint (AKA Henry): Justin Mortelliti *Dr. Crabblesnitch: Ralph Grunderman *Dr. Slawter: Kurt Rhodes *Mr. Hattrick: Charles Turner *Mr. Galloway: Robert Stanton *Mr. Burton: Michael Boyle *Dr. Watts: Jarel Davidow *Miss Danvers: Lori Funk *Edna: Kathy Rossetter *Hobo: Angus Hepburn *Ms. Philips: Blair Ross *Brandy: Emire Lena *Chad: Brandon Gill *Ricky: TJ Del Reno *Damon: Ben Curtis *Thad: Kevin Cahoon *Bo: Jason Fuchs *Casey: Dimitri Michann *Peanut: Joe Aro *Tobias Mason: Dennis Ostermaier *Edgar Munsen: Jan Milewicz *Norton: Adam Chandler-Berat *Davis: Geoff Wigdor *Gord: Andrew Gehling *Bif Taylor: Andrew Rannells *Juri: Lloyd Floyd *Constantinos & Mascot: Mathew Standelman *Parker: Cory Anker *Ted Thompson: Alex Cendese *Zack Owens: Adam Sietz *Karen: Cai Oglesby *Hal: Leonard Spinelli *Cornelius: Chaz Stevens *Mr. Wiggins: Gary Yudman *Bethany Jones: Lane Keough *Sheldon: John Magaro *Melody: Shannon Amabile *Ivan: Cohile Brocato *Dan: Matt Sauerhoff *Mrs. Peabody: Flo Salant *Mr. Luntz: Sean Eden *Mrs. McRae: Susan Blommaert *Gurney: Dave Isaacs *Mrs. Carvin: Patricia Kilgoriff *Kirby: Chris Kromer *Officer Monson: Mike Plant *Trent: Jaime McAdams *Tom: Conor Paolo *Edward: Ryan King *Gloria: Lea Oster *Lance: Dylan Schneider *Bryce: Ben Levin *Denny: Vincent Lombardi *Troy: Evan Weinstein *Christy: Maine Andrews *Maria Theresa: Kanika Looby *Donald: Jimmy Walsh *Ms. Isaacs: Tiffany Little-Canfield *Karl Branting: Wilhelm Lewis *Pedro: Daniel Tay *Fatty: Ryan Cotler *Neil: Jesse Lenat *Mrs. Lisburn: Dody Goodman *Eunice: Cody Rose *Omar Romero: James Kennedy *Miss Abby: Stephanie Hepburn *Mihailovich: Gregory Korostishevsky *Ray: John Walker *Bucky: Tim Wersan *Luis: Adam Scarimbolo *Betty: Saetha Ebans *Mr. Moriatti: Vincenzo Sansviero *Mr. Doolin: Howard Ross *Mr. Smith: Tom Mardirosian *Mr. Huntington: David White *Fenwick: Robert Whaley *Mr. Gordon: Todd Susman *Nate: Sean Morgan *Mr. Bubas: Tony Call *Trevor: Adam Serwer *Handy: Paul Diomede *Mom: Geneva Carr *Stepfather: Michael Cullen *Mr. Johnson: Todd Pistone *Bob: Tom Vergow *Theo: Scott Smith *Mr. Carmichael: Douglas Keeve *O'Rourke: Tom Zurhellen *Paris: Gaylord Rice *Dr. Bambillo: Bryan Doerries *Krakauer: Walter Mueller *Officer Ivanovich: Ron Reeve *Officer Morrison: James Norton *Mr. Buckingham: Michael Bower *Mr. Salvatore: Steve Carlesi *Angie: Sue Jean Kim *Mr. Oh: Andrew Pang *Crystal: Mikki *Officer Williams: Chad Coleman *Wade: Matt Monroe *Nicky Charles: Roderick Covington *Lefty: Louie Torrellas *Delilah & Jezebel: Madena Parwana *Otto Tyler: Ian Stynes *Freeley: Anthony Macbain *Hector: Jay Capozello *Duncan: Adam Tetzloff *Lucky: Mike Nathan *Vance: William DeVizia *Ms. Rushinski: Franceska Clemens *Justin: Jaesun Celebre *Stan: Jon Young *Mr. Castillo: Marc Rodriguez *Chuck: Anthony Litton *Miss Kopke: Kerry Shaw *Mr. Ramirez: Gregory Johnson *Mr. Svenson: Pete Adler *Dorsey: Anthony Carvalho *Leon: Lance Williams *Max: Lenny Grossi *Mr. Sullivan: Sanford Santacroce *Alfred: Andy Hanley *Gregory: Rob Karol *Asylum PA & Inmate: Kerry Shaw *Asylum Inmate: Anthony Litton *Asylum Inmate: Franceska Clemens *Asylum Inmate: Ian Stynes *Asylum Inmate: Jaesun Celebre *Asylum Inmate: William DeVizia Category:Video Games Category:2006 Video Games